No One Else
by Midnight113
Summary: We broke up because she thought we would never see each other again after senior year. I don't know what's going to happen after East High, but as long as I have her it'll be okay, there's no one else for me. I wish I could make her see that. T&G Oneshot.


**No One Else © Midnight113.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or have any affiliation to it.**

**Synopsis: We broke up because she thought we would never see each other again once senior year ended. I was against the breakup, and I still am. It was a mistake. I don't know what's going to happen after East High, but as long as I have her it'll be okay, there's no one else for me. I just wish I could make her see that. T&G Oneshot.**

_**A warning to all potential thieves, this work is copyright 2012 Midnight113.**_ _**No One Else is completely the work and property of Midnight113, to reproduce under any other name is theft!**_

* * *

><p><strong>No One Else <strong>

**"~*~"**

**"-"**

**'-'  
><strong>

_All I ever wanted was to be part of your heart,_  
><em>And for us to be together, to never be apart.<em>

_No one else in the world can even compare,_  
><em>You're perfect and so is this love that we share.<em>

_We have so much more than I ever thought we would,_  
><em>I love you more than I ever thought I could.<em>

_I promise to give you all I have to give,_  
><em>I'll do anything for you as long as I live.<em>

_In your eyes I see our present, our future and past,_  
><em>By the way you look at me I know we will last.<em>

_I hope that one day you'll come to realize,_  
><em>How perfect you are when seen through my eyes.<em>

_- Ashley Borden –_

* * *

><p>Troy<p>

I watched her from across the lunchroom. She was sitting with her friends, listening to their stories about failed tests, cute boys and annoying teachers. When one of them made a joke, she smiled and laughed. It wasn't hard for me to see her reaction was forced. In fact; it was obvious she wanted to just eat her lunch and quietly listen without having to interact at all. Her friends didn't notice, but I did. I always noticed the small things. That's what happens when you've known someone almost your entire life. When the two of you have been best friends since the day you met; and when you fall in love so deeply with that person that you can't help but notice even when you try not to.

For me, that person was Gabriella Montez.

We grew up together, lived on the same street. Our parents were friends, they still are. I remember like it was yesterday, us running around her yard playing freeze tag, throwing water balloons, sitting on the swings and pretending nothing else in the world existed but us. I guess for awhile nothing else did. Looking at her now, though, those days feel so far away; like they never even happened. Maybe for her they didn't. If she can forget our past and pretend we didn't matter, then maybe I can to. But I didn't want to, that was the problem.

It wasn't until middle school began that I realized I was in love with her. I had always loved her to some degree; but that love changed in eighth grade to something much more. That's when she gave me the surprise of my life. We had walked home from school that day, detouring through the park, when we saw a couple making out on the bench. In our regular fashion, we laughed and teased the two slobbering idiots, making fun of their PDA. That's when it happened. She gripped my jacket and pulled me against her until her lips pressed against mine. I was so shocked by the gesture that I stood completely stunned and let her kiss me. Then, her hands had found mine and she guided them around her. Holding her in my arms, I melted into the kiss. That was it for me. She was all I needed. We were inseparable from that moment on. I fell in love that day, real love not just some puppy love that would pass and fade with time. No, there was no going back. I loved her and I needed her.

For a few years, everything was fine. We left middle school and entered East High, relying on each other to get through the crazy feeling of being a freshman in the world of high school. We had made it, we were finally growing up and we were doing it together. Last year had been the best year of my life. We were finally juniors, and we were more in love than we'd ever been. We lost our virginity to each other, and I had finally told her how I felt. It had all been perfect… every detail, every memory. I had spent weeks planning it, the date, the trip to the beach, the blankets in the back of my truck, even the full moon over the ocean. I wanted the waves lapping against the shore to be the only sound we could hear. Everything was just like she had wished it to be, her dream made a reality.

Then, summer happened. With senior year right around the corner, we were suddenly met with the realization that our perfect and safe dreamscape, the world we lived in, was going to crash head-on with reality. It was time to start thinking about our futures, what we were going to do with our lives, what colleges we wanted to go to. Our parents began pressuring us to fill out applications, our teachers even more and then… our friends.

It had always been an assumption of mine that Gabriella and I would be together no matter what happened. That was just natural; there was no other scenario in my mind. Regardless of where we ended up or what we did for a living, the subject of us never was a question. Until last year just as senior year began.

* * *

><p><em>I wrote your name in the sky,<br>but the wind blew it away.  
>I wrote your name in the sand,<br>but the waves washed it away.  
>I wrote your name in my heart,<br>and forever it will stay._

_- Jessica Blade –_

* * *

><p><em>Four months ago:<em>

"_Troy, we need to talk."_

_Gabriella had asked me to meet her up on the rooftop during lunch. We always had lunch together in the company of the school's plants, joking about the special place we had found that seemed much more like a jungle than the science club's garden. _

"_Yeah, okay," I quirked an eyebrow suspiciously. "Is this about the shirt of yours I kept? Because I told you already, I'll give it back. I just wanted to have something in my room that would still smell like you. You know, for when after your scent on my pillows fades."I leaned in to her with a mischievous grin, "Who knows when my parents will let you stay over again after they caught you sneaking out of my room." I laughed at the memory, but my laughter slowly died when I saw the look in her eyes. Apparently, it wasn't the shirt she wanted to talk about it. "What's wrong?" I immediately questioned her, sensing an odd tension that was never between us. "Did I do something?" I asked._

_Gabriella stared at me for the longest time and a knot twisted in my stomach. For the first time in my life, I couldn't figure out why she was looking at me like that. "Baby," I whispered in hopes of erasing that look on her face. "Gabi, why are you staring at me like that?"_

_She placed her hand on her forehead, looking around the rooftop at the flowers that were still blooming. The expression on her face made my heart ache. She released a sigh that sounded much more like a sob and her eyes were moist with an emotion I couldn't make out. Instinctively, I reached out to touch her, to tell her everything would be all right. But she pulled away from me. For the first time in our lives, she pulled away and kept her eyes on the ground. She couldn't even look at me._

"_Troy, don't. It'll just make things harder."_

"_What? Make what harder?"_

"_This."_

"_Gabi, you're not making any sense right now."_

"_Troy," she bit her lip and took a deep breath. "We need to end this."_

_I didn't respond. She was joking, right? She had to be. This, it didn't make any sense. "Yeah right, you're really funny, Gabriella. Now tell me what's really going on." When her eyes finally met mine, I knew, without a doubt, she wasn't joking. "Gabriella?"_

"_I'm serious Troy, this needs to stop right now or else, it's going to be too hard later on to end things." I could see how hard it was for her to speak, to come to terms with what she was suggesting._

"_Are you, are you saying we should break up?" She nodded. "Why?" I demanded in a low and confused tone. "We're happy, I… aren't you happy?" Then another idea entered my mind and I frowned. "Don't you love me anymore?"_

_She was quiet for too long, her eyes scanning the skyline beyond my head. "None of that matters."_

"_Of course it matters! What the hell is wrong with you?" I shouted not caring how harsh I sounded right now._

"_It doesn't matter! After we graduate we're never going to see each other again anyway!" She shouted back at me, her body rising from its perch on the stone wall. Her voice was strained, I could hear the pain she was going through and it killed me. "Everyone is right, we can't just keep pretending anymore. In the long run, it's going to end up hurting us even more. It's better to just stop it right now."_

_Realization dawned on me and I quickly stood to my full height. "Is that what this is about? Gabriella, I thought we decided we'd deal with that when it happens. We still have time."_

"_Troy it's already happening. I filled out my applications, I know where I want to go and it's nowhere near here." I could see she was restraining herself from saying, 'nowhere near you'._

"_Where then, where do you want to go?" I asked desperately. "What do you want to do? Tell me and I'll just apply to school nearby."_

"_Oh Troy." She dropped to the wall and covered her face. "It's not that easy. I can't ask you to do that."_

"_You don't have to." I knelt down in front of her and cupped her face in my hands. "I want to be with you, wherever that is."_

_She rested her hands on mine and closed her eyes. "I know you do, that's why I can't tell you." She pulled my hands from her face and kissed them. "You have to go your own way, and make your own decisions without me affecting those choices. If you don't, you'll end up regretting it for the rest of your life. I don't want that to happen."_

_I didn't know what to say, I didn't know how to tell her that every decision I'd ever made was because she helped me make it. I didn't know how to tell her that I didn't care, that it was okay, and that she was worth it. "Gabriella," I began, "It doesn't matter to me –"_

"_But it will and you'll resent me, because what you want and what I want might not be the same. We can't afford to make blind decisions like that, Troy. College happens once, you have to choose with your gut and I'm sorry, but I won't be the person who makes you choose something you don't want."_

"_Why are you trying to tell me what I want or how I'm going to feel?" I asked her, "I thought you knew what I wanted and how I feel, but I guess I was wrong. You don't know me at all."_

_Her face contorted into anger as she stood. "I know you love photography, and film and basketball. I know that where I'm going, those things are not offered. And I know that by breaking up now, by the end of senior year, we won't even remember how we felt before."_

_I was speechless. How could she say that? Like the last ten years meant nothing at all to her. I had never felt more hurt than I did now. She was tearing me apart, killing me slowly and she didn't even care. "I get that you're scared, but you don't have to act like this, like I don't mean anything to you."_

_Ever so softly, she whispered, "Maybe you don't anymore." Her head was ducked down as she spoke the words that made the blood in my veins freeze. _

_After a long pause I forced a weak laugh. "Wow, I never thought you of all people would say that to me." Her head was still tilted away and I was pretty sure there was a tear streaming down her cheek. "You coward," I spit out, narrowing my eyes on her head. "At least look at me when you lie."_

_Just as I asked, she looked up and the tear I thought I had seen was clearly visible now. "I think it'd be best if we don't talk to each other again." I stayed quiet, just listening to her as she forced the words out. "I'll bring you your things after school and get my stuff I left at your house." She was speaking now like a robot, void of any emotion and I hated it. I had never heard this tone before and it made me feel like a stranger was standing in front of me, not the girl I was in love with, the girl I had lost my virginity to, the girl I thought I would spend the rest of my life with._

"_Don't bother," I replied bitterly. "I'll mail you your shit if you want it that bad."_

_She looked perplexed for a moment, like I had messed with her perfect little plan. "Ww-what am I suppose to do with your stuff?" she asked._

_I shrugged. "Burn it, since I don't mean anything to you anymore."_

"_Troy…" she said my name in that urgent tone, like I had no right to be upset about this arrangement._

"_Why do you have to ruin everything?" There was no hatred in my voice, no sorrow, just a simple question. _

"_I'm just doing what I think the right thing is for us." She mumbled quietly._

"_You know what sucks? I thought we were a team; Troy and Gabriella, best friends, girlfriend and boyfriend. I've never, not once," I bit out angrily, "made a decision without asking you what you thought." Lifting my arms, I motioned between us. "But you, you just had to do this one all by yourself didn't you? You had to decide for me that this was the best thing to do. You're a hypocrite, Gabriella." She was looking at me with a blank expression and it urged me on. "You're a hypocrite for telling me I can't decide what I want, even if it's to be with you and go to school near you. But you have the authority to decide when we're over and how we end." I shook my head in disbelief. "I don't care if you go to school a mile away or thousands of miles away, how I feel about you wouldn't change. But you will never be happy if you think logically about everything you ever do, if you're not willing to sacrifice or let others sacrifice for you." _

_I turned to walk away and then looked over my shoulder at her. She looked so small to me, so lost and confused and there was nothing I could do to help her, because she wouldn't let me. "I miss that Gabriella." Her brown irises swirled with pain, the same pain I was feeling, as she watched me._

"_What?" she asked while blinking back the tears from her eyes._

"_I miss when you use to rely on your heart and not your brain all the time."_

"_We were little kids then, Troy, things change. People grow up."_

_My hands were buried in my pockets as I looked at her. "Yeah, people do change. But…" I sighed and shook my head. "I never thought we would."_

"_I just want you to be happy. I want you to have a happy life." It sounded like she was pleading with me to understand her reasons, but I didn't want to hear it._

"_Well, congratulations, Gabriella. You failed. How does it feel to get your first 'F'?" I knew it was a rotten low blow since I had never cared about her being a straight 'A' student and I had promised her that the difference in our grades didn't matter. She was smarter than me, it didn't bother me though. The only thing that bothered me was that sometimes, she used her brain even when she shouldn't; like right now. But I was becoming numb and I couldn't see her face anymore. I just wanted to leave and go crawl in my bed… maybe even cry myself to sleep. So without another word I walked away, leaving her alone on the rooftop, our special place, just like she wanted._

* * *

><p><em>We have climbed the tall blue mountain,<br>to touch the eagle's wing,  
>Trekked the valley far below them,<br>to drink from crystal springs,_

_We have walked among the tall grasses,_  
><em>through wildflowers we were lead,<em>  
><em>They stood like noble kings and queens,<em>  
><em>with crowns upon their heads,<em>

_The goldfinch and her family,_  
><em>they kiss like you and I,<em>  
><em>In the morning and come the evening,<em>  
><em>they sing sweet lullabies,<em>

_I look back across the seasons,_  
><em>thankful you were there,<em>  
><em>To have wrapped my arms around you,<em>  
><em>put ribbons in your hair,<em>

_If tomorrow holds my promise,_  
><em>it will be to forever gaze into your eyes,<em>  
><em>And dance with you forever,<em>  
><em>in a land with no good-byes.<em>

_- Aubrey Keith Wilhoite –_

* * *

><p>"TROY!" I snapped out of my thoughts when Chad bellowed in my ear. I covered my eardrum to shield it.<p>

"Jeez! What?" I glared at him over my shoulder.

"Dude," he pointed at the clock in the middle of the lunchroom. "The bell went a couple minutes ago. Hurry and clean up, we've got practice." I frowned. Had I really been so focused on reliving the breakup that I hadn't even heard the bell ring? Gathering up my tray, I disposed of the garbage and met up with Chad. On my way out of the lunchroom, I couldn't help by sneak a glance in Gabriella's direction. To my surprise, she was staring right at me.

It had been four months since the breakup and we had been doing an excellent job of avoiding each other. We had one class together which is the way it had always been since she was in AP classes and I wasn't, and obviously lunch. Sometimes, I would eat lunch by myself somewhere, just so I wouldn't have to see her in the lunchroom. And when it was time for history, the only class we shared, I made sure to sit in the very front so that I wouldn't have to stare at her back the entire lesson. We never saw each other outside of school, except this one time when I was getting the mail and she drove by with her mom. I wanted to act like I didn't see her, but when her head kept turning as the car passed and her eyes met mine through the window, I knew there was no point in pretending.

It hurt to see her and not talk to her. To know we had been best friends once and that everything we ever shared was gone. And for what, because of pressure from everyone about it not being possible for high school sweethearts to follow their dreams and still stay together past high school? It was so hard for me to just accept that, to believe what everyone else believed just because they said so. That's not the way I work and I thought that wasn't the way Gabriella worked either. I guess I was wrong. If pushed enough, Gabriella had to ability to set her mind to anything and stick with it. I just never expected her to set her mind on us never making it. I knew it didn't help that everyone was influencing her, telling her not to throw her life away over some guy. I had heard her best friend, Taylor, say those exact words to her and it angered me. It made me feel like she really wasn't choosing to breakup, but was letting others choose for her. That wasn't the Gabriella I grew up with.

* * *

><p><em>We were sitting on your rooftop<br>Staring at the skies  
>The sun was dipping lower<br>I looked into your eyes_

_You saw what I was feeling  
>I know you felt it too<br>We wanted time to just stand still  
>Then forever there'd be me and you<em>

_Why can't we freeze this moment?  
>Return to it in time<br>Stay together through the years  
>Proclaim I'm yours and you are mine<em>

_So let us freeze this moment  
>Store it safely away<br>Even if we leave this place  
>We'll return to it someday<em>

- Jenna Todd –

* * *

><p>"Hey, man." Chad waved his hand in front of my face. "You keep zoning out. What's up?"<p>

I cleared my throat. "Sorry, I'm just thinking."

"About Gabriella?" he guessed and I decided not to lie.

"Yeah," I admitted, running my hand through my hair. I really needed a haircut.

"You know, maybe it's for the best," he said. "Maybe she's right, she usually is."

"Not about this." I shook my head. "Come on, Chad. You're the only other person in this school who believes Gabriella and I still have a chance. Don't tell me you're throwing your towel in?"

"I'm not, I just…" He sighed and continued, "I want my best friend back." He hit my back and shook me a little. "You're not the same after you two, you know… broke up. I hate what she did to you."

I raised my eyebrows in silence, not bothering to argue with him. I knew the breakup hadn't just affected me. My parents had made comments about my solemn mood, telling me it upset them to see me unhappy. Chad had been doing his best to get my mind off of Gabriella since it had happened, and it had worked for awhile. He was a good friend, but I knew it hurt them all to see me like this. Like my heart had been ripped open and stitched back together clumsily.

Finally, I sighed. "I know, Chad. I'm not too happy about it either."

He saw the look on my face, knowing I just wanted him to drop the subject. Without another word, he took my cue and nodded. "All right, let's get going before Coach kills us for being late."

We were standing in the locker room, finished changing into our uniforms. I tried my best to smile and followed him out. Once we were in the gym, I watched as my dad, Jack Bolton, blew his whistle and made our team start warming up. "Let's go guys, or we'll never be ready to take on the Knights next season."

Chad and I scrambled to our spot in line and I rested my hands on my knees, listening to my father's instruction. My attention was ripped from him, however, when the door to the gym opened and slammed shut. My eyes bulged out of their sockets when I spotted Gabriella and a couple other girls strolling into the gym with a teacher in front of them.

"Excuse me, Coach Bolton, can I have a word?"

I watched my father nod and then blow his whistle, "All right guys, keep working, I'll be right back." As he walked away to speak with the teacher, I felt my eyes gravitate towards Gabriella's. She wasn't looking at me, or at least she was trying not to. Her eyes were everywhere in the gym, staring at the bleachers, up towards the rafters, even over at the locker room, but never on me.

I kept stretching my muscles, trying my best to loosen up the tension in my body. My father was walking towards us, his whistle back in his mouth. "Listen up everyone. One of the teachers had an emergency and had to leave the school, and since there was no one to take her place, her students are going to be joining us for today."

"Wait a minute," Jason spoke up, "Why are there only four of them? That's a pretty small class." I was wondering the same thing myself.

"Well, all the students were given a choice as to which classes they wanted to sit in on," he motioned towards Gabriella and the other three girls. "These ladies decided to come here."

I raised my eyebrow curiously. Why would Gabriella willingly pick a location where she knew I was going to be? She knew I was on the team, she knew my father was the coach and she knew when our practice was. There's no way she could have not known I was going to be here. I almost couldn't believe it. She had decided to spend a free period in the gym around a bunch of sweaty guys, around… me, when she could have been sitting in on any class, studying, preparing for college and all that shit. A weird sensation pulsed through me. What the hell was she doing?

Chad elbowed me in the side and I stared at him. He read my confusion and mirrored the look with one of his own. I simply shrugged and turned back to my father who was now holding a basketball in his hands. Smiling at me, he threw the ball and I caught it effortlessly. "Getcha head in the game, Troy," his nodded as he spoke.

I shot one more glance in her direction, but she was too busy walking up the bleachers to take a seat and watch. I felt nervous, which I knew was ridiculous. It's not like she was there to watch me, but I could help the thought from making its way into my head. As she took a seat, I tuned back and started dribbling. I had to ignore her, her presence was messing with my head and I couldn't let that happen. If we don't win this season I can kiss that scholarship to U of A good-bye. Then my father won't smile at me for a long time. I passed the ball and focused.

* * *

><p><em>Your whispers are gentle echoes<br>that sway ardent winds of harmony  
>and in the symphony of life<br>each word is wrapped in rhapsody._

_We travel separate roads of life_  
><em>gather flowers along the way and<em>  
><em>share the music of their fragrance.<em>

_We exist between two winds,_  
><em>I here under a pale moon<em>  
><em>you, the other end of somewhere.<em>

_Sometimes when wind blows through trees_  
><em>I pause to listen and in its passing<em>  
><em>I hear the tenderness of your voice<em>  
><em>that fills the spectrum of my soul.<em>

_You are the chime of warm rain,_  
><em>the moon that glows through the trees<em>  
><em>and within the luster of evening<em>  
><em>your aura fills the scene.<em>

_I hear the whispers of the wind_  
><em>see the stars shine in the sky,<em>  
><em>but I hold the sunrise in my pocket.<em>

_Dance with me within the wind,_  
><em>then just let me love you.<em>

_- Orania Hamilton –_

* * *

><p>About twenty minutes later it was time to take a break. I was playing the worst game of my life. I was missing shots and not listening to my father, who kept scolding me for my performance or lack thereof. My friends had been good enough to not make fun of me, partially because they had known it was because my ex was in the room.<p>

I looked up at her like clockwork, every time I missed a shot. I would stare up at the bleachers and see her face looking down at me before she would quickly avert her gaze and stick her nose back into her book. She had been watching me, but I couldn't figure out why.

"Troy, what's going on with you? Do you want to win next month or not?" My father yelled in my face. I didn't want to show him how affected I was by Gabriella, and he obviously hadn't realized it was her fault I was distracted.

"Yes," I mumbled. I could feel everyone looking at me, especially Gabriella.

"What was that, son?" He shouted a little louder and I almost winced.

"Yes, Coach." I replied clearly and he nodded satisfied.

"Good, now get off the floor and go clear your head," he motioned towards the bleachers and I inwardly rolled my eyes. Of course he would send me to time out over by the one girl who broke my heart.

Deciding it was best not to argue; I walked over in the direction of Gabriella and sat down a few seats below her. I grabbed a towel from the bench and wiped the sweat that was glistening on my skin. As inconspicuously as I could, I looked over my shoulder and met Gabriella's eyes. I expected her to turn away and look back at her book, but she didn't. Shockingly enough, she raised one eyebrow and kept her eyes fixed on mine.

I couldn't look at her anymore, and like a coward, I broke our gaze. Is this all we would ever be now, two people who shared longing looks as they passed by each other in the hall? The thought made me sick to my stomach.

"You're not playing very well."

I froze. Had she just… was she talking to me? She couldn't be. I squared my shoulders and remained still, not replying. Maybe I had imagined it.

"You better improve in time for the next game or your dad's gonna have a fit. You know how important that scholarship is." Her voice rang clearly through my skull and I spun around to stare at her.

"Why are you here, Gabriella?" I spat at her. She looked me over quietly for a moment. "I don't appreciate you coming in here and messing up my game. What gives you the right?"

A flicker of emotion passed across her face and she slammed her book shut. "This was a mistake." I furrowed my brow as she stood up and collected her bag. I watched her as she sped down the bleachers and out the door and before I knew what had happened, I was following after her.

* * *

><p><em>If you could see inside my soul<br>see inside my heart  
>you would know how I long for you<br>whenever we're apart_

_If you could see inside my head_  
><em>if thoughts were things to see<em>  
><em>you would know how I cherish you<em>  
><em>how much you mean to me<em>

_In all the ways you comfort me_  
><em>the way you hold me near<em>  
><em>the way you know just what to do<em>  
><em>to chase away my fear<em>

_The sparkle in your beautiful eyes_  
><em>your smile, laugh, your touch<em>  
><em>are just a few of many reasons<em>  
><em>I love you oh so much<em>

_Knowing I can talk to you_  
><em>about any and everything<em>  
><em>and knowing together we will get<em>  
><em>through whatever life may bring<em>

_I could search the whole world over_  
><em>and this I know is true<em>  
><em>I would never find another love<em>  
><em>like the love I found with you<em>

_Though with each new day, each sunrise_  
><em>we can't know what's in store<em>  
><em>there is one thing I know for sure<em>  
><em>each day I love you more<em>

_So if you could see inside my head_  
><em>if thoughts were things to see<em>  
><em>you would know how blessed I feel<em>  
><em>to have you here with me<em>

_- Written and owned by Jay Scott –_

* * *

><p>I pushed through the gym door, looking in both directions before I spotted her body disappearing around the corner. "Hey!" I shouted as I jogged after her. Rounding the corner, I picked up speed and then reached out for her arm. I gripped it tightly and pulled her to a stop, her head jerked around and she looked momentarily frightened by my presence. "Where do you think you're going?"<p>

"Away from you," she yanked her arm out of my grip and looked up at me. "Why did you follow me?"

"Why did you come to the gym when you knew I would be there?" I asked her with a glare. "Why, after four months, did you suddenly feel the need to talk to me? You've been doing a pretty good job pretending I don't exist. So why now, huh? And who told you about the scholarship?" I demanded, my temper rising.

Gabriella took a step back and looked down. "I… Taylor mentioned something about it –"

"Oh, does Taylor care now about my plans for the future? Or is she just reporting to you so that you can feel better about yours?" I spat. "Because last time I checked, you didn't give a shit about what I plan to do with my life." I watched her flinch and move to turn away but I blocked her. "You didn't answer me. Why did you pick the gym?"

"I… I don't know."

"Yes you do." I shouted at her. "Tell me."

"I don't know, Troy, okay? I don't know! I just," she broke off and lowered her voice, "I wanted to see you. I don't want our last memory together to be a negative one."

"That's your fault." I pointed in her face. "Did you think watching me play some ball would make up for that? What is this, some kind of way for you to relieve the guilt?"

"No, I just…" she fumbled over her words. It had been years since Gabriella had acted like this, I couldn't even remember when I'd last seen her so nervous. "My dad had a heart attack."

I felt like I'd just been hit with a blow to the head. "What?" I whispered, moving forward to touch her arm. "Gabriella… is he…" I allowed my hand to rub the bare skin along her arm, waiting for her to tell me. She looked like she did when we were ten, scared, vulnerable, huddled next to me in her tree house as she cried about her dog that had died.

"He's okay." Relief spread through me like fire. "He's recovering."

"Why didn't you call me?" I asked, trying to mask the hurt in my voice.

"You know I wanted to, so bad."

"Then why didn't you?"

"Because, you hate me," her voice cracked and I felt like another punch had collided with me, but this time in my heart.

"What?" I whispered in disbelief.

"I wanted to see you because… my father told me something when he woke up; something that kept me up half the night because I couldn't stop thinking about it."

I opened my mouth to try and form some coherent words but my thoughts were destroyed when the principal appeared beside us. "Come on you two, didn't you hear the bell? Enough with making out, you better get to class."

Gabriella and I turned to him and I saw her blush but she didn't correct him. Before I could say anything more, she spun on her heel and raced away in the opposite direction. I watched her go, silently promising myself I would find her later and finish what we started. I knew she sought me out for a reason, I just hadn't expected it to be this. But now that I had spoken to her again, listened to her voice and inhaled her sweet intoxicating scent after all this time, I didn't want it to stop. I didn't want the silence between us to reappear. I couldn't let her close the door again, not after she'd opened it even just a crack. I loved her too much to just give up now.

* * *

><p><em>I've never known a love like yours<em>  
><em>Nor thought it could be true,<em>  
><em>But every time I kiss your lips<em>  
><em>I feel what love can do<em>

_With hair like silk_  
><em>And lips so tender,<em>  
><em>Each moment with you<em>  
><em>Makes my heart surrender<em>

_I couldn't live, I couldn't breathe_  
><em>Without you by my side,<em>  
><em>Never will I let you go,<em>  
><em>My love will never hide<em>

_And in my heart you'll always be_  
><em>From now until forever,<em>  
><em>No matter what, no matter where<em>  
><em>We'll always be together<em>

_- Ryan Brennan –_

* * *

><p>I had only seen Gabriella twice after our meeting. The first time had been in passing, while descending the stairwell. My heart had known she was there before my brain had processed it, and my hand had reached out to gently skim hers. It was a move that was natural to me, something we had always done in the past when we saw each other. Part of me had believed she would wince, pull away, or ignore the gesture altogether. When her hand found mine and she squeezed it, I was filled with a lightness that stunned me. I thought I would lift up and float away. Stuck in a dazed paralysis, I watched her keep walking. My mind had to convince me it was real, that she had touched my hand, and squeezed it reassuringly. I was overwhelmed with joy that she had reciprocated. Then, doubt clouded me at the idea that maybe it was an accident, maybe she thought I was someone else. Maybe I really had imagined it.<p>

The second time I saw her was in history, our only shared class. For the first time in four months, I made the decision to sit in the back right by the seat she usually occupied. When she came into the classroom, I held my breath, waiting, hoping she would take her regular seat next to me. I saw her eyes scan the room and land on me, then on the seat beside me. She stood for a moment in the doorway, hesitating before another student urged her to move out of his way. Then she took a step forward, towards my old seat up front. My heart sank as she paused by the chair, and then to my utter amazement, she passed by the seat and headed towards me. I watched her plop down at the desk next to me, and fish out her notebook.

She ripped a piece of paper from the pad and started scribbling in her familiar scrawl across the blank page. I peered over to catch a glimpse of the note I figured she was writing for Taylor, and I remembered all the notes she use to write to me. The whole thing felt so enigmatic. First with her showing up in the gym, then speaking to me… and now, here we were. Sitting together in the same seats we had always sat in, like time had frozen and was now thawing out. I watched in confusion as a little paper plane floating down on my desk.

I snuck a glance at Gabriella and noticed she was staring straight ahead, fanning disinterest. I quickly grabbed the note and unfolded it.

_What do you keep looking at?_

I read the words over and over again, my heart pounding in my chest. I uncapped my pen and scribbled a simple reply.

_You._

Doing the best I could, I folded the plane along the creases and watched it glide over to her. Without looking down, she caught it and bent her head to skim the ink with her hazel eyes. The ghost of a smile appeared and she took her pen and replied. The note slid to my desk and I read:

_You better stop and focus on the lesson. I wouldn't want you to miss anything important on my account. Remember the scholarship and your future, Wildcat._

Her usage of my old nickname caught me temporarily off guard. It was the name of our basketball team and the name she had jokingly given me after I had passed the tryouts. I hadn't heard her use it for four months. It was chilling to read it now on paper, knowing she would have spoken it had we not been corresponding through notes. I wrote:

_Maybe I don't care anymore. Maybe it's not what I want._

I watched her eyes widen as she read my words.

_What do you want, then?_

I looked over the question and thought long and hard before writing my answer and shoving it towards her.

_You first._

For the first time since we sat down, Gabriella looked up and caught my eyes. Our eyes locked in a smoldering dance, an unanswered question lingering between us. The weight of the last four months was starting to pull on me. Her gaze intensified until she turned away. Five minutes slowly trickled by, then ten, and I realized, our moment of note sharing was gone.

* * *

><p><em>Over your rainbow<br>A unicorn flew,  
>He was sent to find me...<br>He said by you.  
>"Climb aboard", he whispered,<br>"We must go for a ride..."  
>And into a portal of light<br>We rode inside.  
>The sky was so blue,<br>The fields so green,  
>With each explosion of light<br>Was a wonderful scene.  
>So happy we seem<br>And always together,  
>There was no end to your dream,<br>It just went on forever.  
>Then the unicorn said<br>"I have one more surprise..."  
>So we took off quickly<br>And pierced the sky.  
>Then I saw you sleeping<br>And dreaming in your bed...  
>I caressed your hair gently<br>And kissed you on your head.  
>The unicorn interrupted...<br>"I must now get you home,  
>But now that you've seen her dream,<br>May you never feel alone."  
>My heart is feeling heavy,<br>A fire burns inside.  
>Thank you so much my darling<br>For the unicorn's ride._

- Eric R. Hughes –

* * *

><p>The final bell pierced through the halls, waking up the bored students who sat patiently waiting in the classrooms. I lifted my head and slammed my book shut. The entire class I had been thinking about Gabriella, about how she jumped from her seat once history had ended and disappeared through the door. She was confusing me more and more and I couldn't figure out why.<p>

Heading to my locker, I spotted Chad and grinned. "Hey man, you ready to get out of here?"

"Hell yeah!" he shouted with a fist pump. "So tomorrow is finally the weekend, I invited the guys over to practice and eat my dad's BBQ. You game?"

It didn't take me long to nod. "You know it."

"Sweet." He watched me shut my locker and hoist my bag over my shoulder. As we walked, he looked at me and cleared his throat. "So… what happened with Gabriella earlier?"

"Huh?" I asked, looking at him in bewilderment.

"You know, what happened after you chased her out of the gym?" he asked.

"Oh," I gripped the strap to my bag tightly and considered whether or not I should tell him. "Nothing really, she told me her dad was recovering from a heart attack."

"Dude, that sucks. He's all right though?" I nodded. "Well, that's good. Is she okay, did she say anything?"

I shrugged, "Just that she thinks I hate her."

Chad laughed as we pushed the doors open to the parking lot. "What is she blind now?" I chuckled. It was absurd of her to think I hated her. Where she had gotten an idea like that I'll never know. She's the one who ended it, she's the one who said we shouldn't speak or hang out again.

"I don't know anymore what's going on in her head."

"We'll Taylor said she's been acting different. If her dad's in bad shape that would make sense. I guess Taylor didn't know, otherwise she would have mentioned it." That got my attention. Why wouldn't Gabriella tell her friend about that? Why did she tell me and not Taylor?

"Really?" I mumbled in half interest.

"Yup, but you know her better than anyone," I resisted the urge to scoff. I thought I did. "Has she been acting different?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Not that I would have noticed. It's not my problem anymore; she doesn't want anything to do with me." The words tasted like acid on my tongue. What was I saying? Of course it was my problem; I'm still completely in love with her. If she's hurting, I need to talk to her. I needed to talk to her anyway. I had to know what her father had said to her, I had to know why she wanted to see me so badly, why today she had decided to not shut me out.

"Come on, Troy." Even Chad knew I was lying. "It's okay that you're mad, but if she needs help or something, don't just ignore her."

I nodded quickly, wanting so bad to end this conversation, get in my truck and drive to her house. "I couldn't do that, even if I tried." It was the truth, plain and simple.

Chad smacked me on the back and smiled. "Good luck. I'll catch ya later."

I watched him walk in the opposite direction towards his Buick, my eyes trailing over the empty parking lot until they landed on my truck. I pulled my bag tightly against my chest and strolled through the student parking. As I neared my truck, I noticed a car parked beside it.

Gabriella's car was sitting in the spot directly next to mine.

I ducked down instantly to see if I could catch a glimpse of her outline in the driver's seat, but the car was empty. I frowned and slowly came to stop next to it. I looked around the school grounds, trying to find her. Anxiety rushed through me like a river as I looked at the empty, abandoned vehicle. I didn't see any other car in the lot that belonged to anyone she knew, so she must still be in school. I tried to calm myself, inhaling slow steady breaths as I considered she might be in the library studying. I threw my bag in the back of my truck and headed back towards the school, determination set in my eyes.

* * *

><p><em>I close my eyes, and there you are;<br>you dazzle me, from near and far;  
>your silhouette - it strikes me too;<br>no other like it, uniquely you;  
>all perfect curves, from head to toe;<br>from hips to calves, from eyes to nose;  
>both inside and outside, your brilliance flows;<br>I crave your kiss, my heart explodes;  
>still strong without you, I remain;<br>though hard it is, each passing day;  
>I am bolstered too, each sunless night;<br>your voice I hear, turns dark to light;  
>I want you now, stay near to me;<br>eyes open wide, still you I see_

- Bryce Johnston –

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later I had searched the library, every room I knew she had a class in, the lunch room and the gym. I had asked several teachers and faculty if they'd seen her and each one of them had shaken their heads. I was getting desperate now, frantically peeling up and down the halls and staircases, until I came to one room in particular. The room where the science club met, this was also the room with access to the roof. Flinging the door open, I took the steps two at a time and slammed the roof door open that led out to the garden.<p>

My eyes immediately landed on Gabriella's curled up form on the bench. She was resting her head on her book bag, her eyes sealed shut as she slept. As the door clanked shut, I felt it vibrate against my back and watched her body jerk awake. In less than a second I was by her side, crouching down to see her face clearly.

"Baby, what are you doing up here?" I couldn't keep the concern and worry from my voice. Slowly, I traced her cheeks with my fingers as she blinked and stared at me.

"Troy?" Her voice was hoarse and her face perplexed as she looked up at me. "What's going on?" I helped her sit up as she rubbed her head and ran her fingers through her hair.

"You tell me. Why are you on the rooftop? You do know school is over, right?"

Gabriella shook her head, her curls bouncing. "I must have fallen asleep."

"I've been looking all over for you, Gabi. Why are you up here?"

"I was just clearing my head… and thinking about stuff. I made a list." She pulled a piece of paper out from her bag and held it out to me. It was a list of colleges.

"What is this?" I whispered, my eyes darting back and forth between her and the paper.

"It's a list of schools that are within 500 miles of each other. I've been working on it all afternoon." She admitted.

"But… this doesn't make any sense." I looked up at her in confusion.

"Neither does pretending you don't mean anything to me." I was sure my eyes couldn't get any wider.

"What are you talking about, Gabriella?" I asked, leaning back and concentrating on my breathing.

She sighed and sat up fully. "You're my best friend. These last four months I've been telling myself it's natural to still feel this connection with you, that it would just take time…" I rubbed her arm as she spoke. Every word escaping her mouth sent a spark through me. "God, I'm so sorry, Troy."

I brushed my knuckles along her shoulder, my forehead tilted down and almost touching hers. I had been waiting months to hear this and even now I found it hard to believe. She was finally realizing… "Yeah?" I whispered, the hint of a smile playing on the corner of my lips.

Suddenly, her arms were around my neck and her lips were on mine. For a moment, my balance was knocked off, but I quickly found my equilibrium and wrapped her in my arms. Her lips felt just like I remembered, soft and safe. The taste of strawberry lip gloss now engraved in my mind. It was just like our first kiss in the park, except reality was finally so much better than mere memory.

Reluctantly, I allowed her to pull away; my eyes glowing with happiness as I stared at her. "What," I sucked in a deep breath and started again, "Why the change of heart, Gabi?"

"It was more… a change of mind." I furrowed my brow and mesmerized every curve of her mouth, every last speck of color in her eyes.

"What did your dad say to you?" I asked, genuinely curious as to what could have possibly caused her to change her mind like this.

* * *

><p><em>Love is patient, love is kind,<em>  
><em>And what our loves express is true.<em>  
><em>No amount of tragedy can tear<em>  
><em>Or break the love I have for you.<em>

_Time has healed our many wounds,_  
><em>But has not erased the memory.<em>  
><em>But we'll hold on, we'll stay together.<em>  
><em>We will get through this, you and me.<em>

_Though we are young and still learning_  
><em>About ourselves, our world today,<em>  
><em>In my heart, I'll always love you,<em>  
><em>And in my heart you'll always stay.<em>

_As days go by, as time progresses,_  
><em>We will change, mature, and always grow.<em>  
><em>But as we grow, as we reminisce,<em>  
><em>There is one thing I will always know.<em>

_My love for you will never falter,_  
><em>Never cease, for it's always true.<em>  
><em>With love comes patience, but it's worth the wait,<em>  
><em>To share my unending love with you.<em>

_- Jessica Wheaton –_

* * *

><p>Gabriella<p>

I looked at him with every ounce of love I had in me. He looked so vulnerable and yet so elated. Troy, my best friend, the love of my life, mine. I had hurt him beyond what any apology could fix, but that wasn't going to stop me from trying.

"He told me that he missed my smile," I straightened up so that I had his full attention, "And then he told me not to live with regret. He said that he missed my mom every day and wished he could go back and fix things… before the divorce." My voice was small but powerful, I had to make him understand. When I looked straight into his cobalt eyes, I could see that liquid was pooling in their depths. "I don't want to feel like that when I'm older. I don't want to force myself to let go and start a new life somewhere, when the one I've had is perfect. _You _are perfect." I chuckled and tried to control the happy tears that wanted to fall. I would not cry… "Every memory, every experience with you I could never forget, no matter how hard I may want to. Want is the point of hurting both of us when I've had faith we could make it since the very beginning; before college applications, before the pressure and the idea of a future apart."

I leaned forward and entwined our hands together until his fingers were twisted like vines between mine. "I love you so much and I'm so sorry, Troy. I will spend the rest of my life making up for the lost time if you forgive me."

"Forgive you?" he whispered, almost afraid that speaking any louder would shatter the moment we were sharing. A moment that was well overdue.

"Yes, forgive me. I know you hate me, I know I was scared and I just forgot who we are and what we've done. What we're capable of. I'm not going to let something like distance break that bond. Are you?" I peeked at him through my eyelashes, fearful that I had ruined any chance of being with him for the rest of my life. Maybe he had moved on, maybe he didn't want me anymore. Oh God, the thought made me sick. But when I felt his lips crush against mine, all my worries washed away.

His grip tightened as his hand looped around my neck, resting there in a gentle caress only he could provide. His passion and love for me was loud and clear with the urgency of his frantic kisses. I melted against his warm presence, feeling safe, loved, and happy. This is what I wanted. I knew that now. I would never push him away again. Where he goes, I go. And if along the way we have to be apart physically, I knew we'll be together in all the other ways that count.

I ripped my lips from his before things could escalate and bore my eyes into his. "I want a future with you and I want to figure it out together. I trust that we can work this out, I mean, we have to, right?" I panted, trying to relay my hopes to him in the only way I knew how.

He smiled that warm smile that sent tingles down my spine. "I love you, and I could never hate you because I know how you really feel. I want all that too, Gabi, and I know that we can make it work… together." This is why I love Troy, he can make all my worries, my despair, and my fears evaporate into thin air. Just by being here and talking to me. "You're going to stick around this time, right?" He asked with a grin, his arms secured around me as he stayed knelt before me on our rooftop garden.

"I am if you are." When he laughed, I knew everything was going to be all right.

"You can't get rid of me now. You're the only one I want, there's no one else. I don't know what's going to happen once we leave these halls, Gabi, but I know wherever I go, whatever I do… I'm not going to be alone. I need you there with me, okay?" His voice was soft like the petal on the flower that brushed against my skin. I shivered and nodded.

"No one else," I agreed, "just you and me against the world." I pecked him on the lips and mumbled, "I like the sound of that, Wildcat."

"Good." He returned the kiss and then narrowed his eyes playfully at me. "Now you see? Are you going to listen to me from now on?"

I rolled my eyes, but nodded anyway, "Yes, Troy."

"And you're going to trust me when I say we can handle anything that comes our way, right?"

"Yes, I trust you."

"And you're going to stop over thinking everything and being the logical one?" I shoved him and laughed, knowing he was right. I did tend to get carried away and look at the mess it caused.

"Yes, I know, I already said I was sorry. What more do you want?"

He looked at me thoughtfully and then allowed a sly grin to spread across his perfectly sculpted face. "I could think of a few things."

"Oh," I giggled, pushing him away. "Let's get out of here before we get locked in." I stood up and grabbed my bag before offering Troy a hand. He gripped it and pulled himself up.

"Being locked in here with you might not be such a bad thing." He considered and I widened my eyes. "But," he continued, "I think we should go see how your dad's doing. I owe him a thank you after all, for finally being able to get through to you."

I frowned, "I can't believe I've been ignoring you."

"Me neither."

"Tell me everything that's been happening, don't leave anything out."

"All right," he smiled.

"Troy? About that scholarship... what are you going to do? Do you want it? Is that..." I trialed off, allowing him room to finish.

He shook his head and sighed. "No, I'm starting to hate basketball. It's not fun anymore. What I want is to study photography." Hearing him admit that sent a jolt of happiness through me.

"I want to study medicine," I shared and watched as a grin lit up his face.

"I knew it," he pulled the list out from my bag and stared down at it thoughtfully. "Okay, let's see, we have lots of options if we're going to be working within a 500 mile radius. Gives me plenty of distance to drive back and forth whenever I want. We could maybe even get an apartment together and commute." I listened to him rattle off all his ideas and I felt like an idiot for ever thinking we wouldn't make it work.

"That sounds... amazing, Troy. It really, really does." I paused and felt the tears finally collect on my eyelids and leak out down my face.

"Hey... Gabi, why are you crying?" Troy cupped my cheek with his hand, his thumb catching my tear and wiping it away like it was never there.

I lifted my hand to his and and leaned into his warm palm. "I just missed you."

"I missed you too," his smile was dazzling as it twinkled with a glowing warmth that I had missed for so long.

"How did you know? How did you know we would make it?"

"I didn't," he admitted. "I just believed that if I gave you enough time, eventually you'd figure out that we could have it both."

I nodded, pressing a kiss against his wrist. "I'm sorry it took me so long."

"It's okay, I'd wait a lot longer if it meant I'd get you in the end."

He smiled and took my hand as we walked down the staircase. I felt my stomach flutter with nerves and excitement. This was the feeling I wanted, this is what has already been the best part about being with Troy. This is what I was going to fight to keep, because it was worth it. We were worth it and the love and friendship we share, well; I knew that if it had the power to get us together, it could keep us together. After all, love could move mountains couldn't it? No matter how smart I was, I truly believed that. Maybe it could help move some mountains around for us; because now, I had no more doubts. Love is special, it's powerful, and they say it can even ignite the stars. If my life were the wick of a candle and Troy my flame, I would wait forever if that flame went out until it was lit again. Now that is a real and honest love. And that's exactly what he's given to me.

* * *

><p><em>I gazed in your eyes,<br>Such a beautiful blue;  
>My heart whispered to me,<br>And that's right when I knew;  
>The waves had ceased crashing,<br>On the sand at our feet;  
>Time had stopped passing,<br>My search was complete;  
>I finally discovered,<br>What I'd known all along;  
>A mystery uncovered,<br>That just couldn't be wrong;  
>It wasn't our first kiss,<br>Nor' the day that we met;  
>But I realized something,<br>I will never forget;  
>With the stars shining brightly,<br>From high up above;  
>I'd one word to describe it,<br>That word, is __love__.  
>I knew then these feelings,<br>For my sweetheart were true;  
>The man of my dreams,<br>And my soulmate, is __you__.  
>I think of it every time,<br>That I look at the stars;  
>This memory is mine,<br>But that moment was  
><em>_OURS__._

- Stephanie Lumley –

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So**** I felt inspired to write this over the weekend for a couple reasons. The first one being that Valentine's Day is here again, and the second being that I haven't written a 'holiday' oneshot in a long time and wanted to clear my head. I also found all this poetry that I really loved so I wanted to find some way to incorporate that and write a story around it. I would love to hear any feedback about the style and story in general, or even if there was a favorite poem (mine is the last one because it's from the female perspective).** **Lastly, I'd like to dedicate this to anyone out there who believes love can ignite the stars. ;) Hope you enjoyed. Have a Happy Valentine's Day and my apologies for any errors.**


End file.
